The present invention is directed to an apparatus which may be operated as auxiliary equipment to, or as an integral part of an ordinary telephone instrument. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus that expands the functions of an ordinary telephone instrument to include controls for the operation of related equipment; and to provide a faceset for using a telephone instrument hands free, thereby eliminating the need to hold a handset or to wear a headset.
As is well known the typical telephone instrument of today consists of a handset and a base.
The handset being the unit that houses:
(1) a sound transmitter whose sensitivity necessitates that it be held in close proximity to the mouth for satisfactory performance. This portion is frequently referred to as the mouthpiece. PA1 (2) a sound receiver which delivers a level of intensity that necessitates it be held in close proximity to an ear. This portion is frequently referred to as the earpiece.
The entire unit containing the mouthpiece and earpiece is referred to as the handset possibly because it is apparently designed to be hand-supported during use. The base is the unit that houses, among other components an "on-off" switch, usually of the gravity type which is activated/deactivated by the absence/presence of the weight of the handset in the cradle. This on-off switch controls the circuitry that enables the components in the handset to function.
Although the present invention is shown as applied to the common "desk-top" or "table-top" type of telephone instrument, it may be made to function with any instrument or device where a transmitter-receiver combination unit requires that it be supported in close proximity to the mouth and/or ear respectively.
During actual use of the telephone instrument, the handset is raised from a cradle on the base and held in the hand in close proximity to the face for contact with the ear and the mouth at the respective ends of the handset. This enables the user to talk into the transmitter at the mouth portion and to receive incoming signals by way of the receiver in the ear portion. Once the handset is removed from the cradle, the plunger buttons projecting from the base are in the fully extended position activating associated circuitry such that any incoming signals to the receiver and outgoing signals to the transmitter are operative. As previously mentioned, the plunger buttons which are part of the switch hook are designed to be depressed by the sheer weight of the handset resting the cradle of the base of the telephone instrument.
Associated with the concept of using the conventional telephone instrument is the need for its user to employ one hand, and many times the other hand, for holding the handset. This automatically limits the ability to carry on other activities during a telephone conversation; and introduces the element of fatigue and discomfort by reason of the holding process.
The prior art has considered diverse means for overcoming these problems, but up until the present time, such arrangements have exhibited shortcomings. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,749 the handset is placed in a receptacle which must be positioned in proximity to the user, and in turn be confined within close proximity to the receptacle. Some additional available devices known from the prior art employ alternate approaches none of which exhibit the favorable characteristics of the present invention.
In all instances, these arrangements exhibit shortcomings which in some fashion limit the ability for the user to feel fully free in carrying out his other activities while engaging in the telephone conversation. Such prior art equipment as was intended to free the arm from holding the handset requires the use of cumbersome auxiliary equipment, substantial amounts of wiring and the like, and nonetheless fails to provide the necessary flexibility, where the user feels he is tied to the auxiliary equipment and must remain within a fixed distance from such equipment.
Also known are outgoing devices which employ microphones at distances from the user's mouth that have exhibited shortcomings, such as: the need to shout to compensate for distance; lack of clarity, intensity and quality of voice . . . similar to that as heard in a tunnel; inability to maintain privacy when desired; etc.